


Chocolate Boyfriend

by flaminpumpkin



Series: OsaSuna Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Atsumu is a little shit but he's a great wingman, Chocolate / Winter, Day 6, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Beta, OsaSunaWeek, Some good old brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: "Hi there! What can I get ya today?"The man made eye contact with him for the first time since he'd set foot inside and Osamu couldn't help but stare. He had really pretty eyes. Green or grey, Osamu could say, but the eye liner complimented them really well."Can I get today's drink to go, please?Well. Not what the grey haired barista, but it was a rather funny surprise. Who would've thought this tall, edgy looking guy had a thing for-"One cinnamon hot chocolate."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 214
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Chocolate Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> OsaSunaWeek Day 6 Tier 2 (yes, again) : Chocolate / Winter
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time he came to the shop was at the beginning of December.

It was raining that day. Not the downpour there’d been the week prior, just a light, fresh rain. Enough to make the atmosphere a bit more chilly than it already was.

Osamu was idly wiping the counter where they put the customers’ drink when it was rush hour, not really paying attention to what he was doing as he observed the rain fall outside the shop. Rush hour had ended a little bit over thirty minutes ago with the last group of students from the university nearby, the only people in the coffee shop being the employees and a few regulars already seated and served in different booths. The young was just passing time at this point, waiting for his twin to come back from his break so he could take his before they had to rotate (read Atsumu was making out with his boyfriend in the private patio behind the shop and wouldn’t be back for another ten minutes). 

The little bell above the door chimed then, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Osamu gave the counter a last swipe and made his way behind the register. When his eyes landed on the newcomer, he couldn’t help the judgemental side of his brain from acting up. _Oh wow, edgy_ , he thought as he took in the man’s appearance. Black leather boots paired with black jeans, a black pea coat with upturned collar revealing a burgundy turtleneck, a black beanie and… Was that eyeliner? It suited him, to be honest. Osamu almost typed an order for a black coffee with no sugar and no cream out of habit. He’d had enough of this type of customers to know what kind of drink he would certainly order. Boring and disgusting, if you asked Osamu but business is business.

He put on his best smile and welcomed his new customer. 

“Hi there! What can I get ya today?”

The man made eye contact with him for the first time since he’d set foot inside and Osamu couldn’t help but stare. He had really pretty eyes. Grey or green, the barista couldn’t say, but the eyeliner complimented them really well.

“Can I get today’s drink to go, please?”

Well. Not what the grey haired barista expected but it was a rather funny surprise. Who would’ve thought this tall, edgy looking guy had a thing for-

“One cinnamon hot chocolate. Which size do ya want?”

“Large. And whipped cream on top, please.”

“Is that all?”

“Yep.”

Osamu smiled a little at the way the stranger popped the “p” with an incredibly bored voice. He placed the order and cashed it in, asking for the man’s name.

“Suna.”

“Alright. Have a seat, I’ll get your order ready,” the young man said, writing down the name on the side of the cup. 

Atsumu was lucky the guy – Suna – was the only customer in the shop right now otherwise he would’ve kicked his ass. Kita-san was pretty adamant on the fact that they always had to be two at the counter at all times to take and prepare the orders, but Akagi had had to leave early because he’d had an appointment, leaving the twins to manage the shop. They’d dealt with it pretty well, but when the time of taking their break had come, it had been a bit more complicated. Thankfully enough, the shop was empty, saved for the few other customers that were already served. 

_One large cinnamon hot chocolate for Tall-Dark-and-Handsome_ , he thought as he turned around while the other young man went to sit at one of the empty booth. _Sounds a lot like an oxymoron_.

Once the drink ready, he walked to the counter, putting the drink on it as he called for the customer’s name, not expecting to meet the man’s rather intense stare. Osamu smiled, stiff, not knowing what he had done to deserve such a look. Greenish eyes blinked several times before going a bit wide as the man seemed to realize what exactly he had been doing. He stood up briskly, took his drink and left with quiet _thank you_. The young barista’s gaze followed him as he exited the shop and started to walk down the street rather stiffly. 

“Weird,” he whispered under his breath, taking hold of his rag before resuming his cleaning of the counter. 

Five minutes later, Atsumu emerged from the back shop, hair in disarray and puffy lipped. 

“Glad to see ya didn’t burn the whole building down while I was away,” the blond teased with a smirk.

Osamu rolled his eyes.

“I should be the one sayin’ that,” he retorted, flicking his brother on the forehead.

“Ow! That’s painful!” 

“Sounds like a “you” problem.”

Laughter echoed within the shop, mainly coming from the table closest to the counter, the one where Suga-san and Daichi-san always sat at. They were used to the twins’ antics at this point. 

  
  


_Suna_ came back a couple of days later, still looking edgy as all hell. But Osamu knew better now than to judge the guy so he just waited for him to place his order. Another hot chocolate. Whipped cream _and_ marshmallows this time. 

“For here or to go?”

“For here, please.”

Oh, he was staying this time.

“Is that all?”

“Mmh,” the dark haired man hummed. “Do you have pastries?”

Osamu wanted to tell him the shop wasn’t named “ _Hokkyokugitsune Coffee House and Bakery_ ” for nothing but he decided to keep it for himself. The poor guy seemed pretty out of it that day, dark circles apparent under his eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s in the display over there. They’re all homemade.”

The brunette trudged towards the display and stared at it for a good minute, head tilted to the side. What was he thinking about? The line was growing bigger and the coffee shop busier but the young barista didn’t really have the mind to ask him to get a move on because he looked… pretty cute. He shook his head slightly. _Stop ogglin’ the guy before ya end up like Tsumu_ , he chastised himself. Just remembering his twin incessant whining about “that blunt jerk with pretty eyes” was enough to give him a headache. Thankfully, the brunette reappeared in front of him, light twinkling in his hooded eyes like he had just discovered some kind of treasure.

“I’ll take a slice of chocolate pound cake for here and a pear and chocolate cupcake to go. Please.”

It took everything he had for Osamu to keep a straight face and not raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“Alright.”

Suna paid, Osamu got the pastries ready while Akagi made the drinks. And that was it. Except a bit later, when the afflux of customer had finally died down, the young man’s eyes were irrevocably drawn to the table at the far corner of the room, the one with a nice view of the park across the street, where a certain customer sat, looking at his phone while sipping on his drink, the fleeting thought that the guy must really like chocolate crossing his mind. 

  
  
  


It became a habit after that. Suna would come several times a week and Osamu started to look forward to it. Not just because he always left a tip, but mostly because it was funny (and kind of endearing) to watch the brunette struggle choosing which kind of chocolate flavored pastry he would buy each time even if the display didn’t change that often. They had started to talk, slowly but steadily, getting to know each other at a pace that had seemed to please both of them; discovering little bits like the fact that Suna had a little sister or that he actually was a huge tease, to the barista’s chagrin.

(“ _Well, that’s some bed head you got there, Miya.”_

_“Ya better buy something before I kick ya out.”)_

Osamu learned later, on the very busy afternoon of December 25th after seeing them enter the shop together, that Suna and Sakusa – Atsumu’s boyfriend – were childhood friends and that it had actually been him who had recommended the shop to Suna. 

Cue Osamu purposefully tripping his twin, pinning him with a glare that screamed “ _you watched me struggle for a whole month trying and befriending the guy when you could have just introduced me?!_ ” in front of a perplex Suna and a clearly exasperated Sakusa; glare that Atsumu returned with one of his own “ _I enjoyed watching you suffer_ ” smirk. Hadn’t it been rush hour, they probably would’ve thrown down in the middle of the shop.

The one thing that made it better was Sakusa and Suna ganging up on Atsumu. And maybe he also shouldn’t have looked at Suna when he had sniggered at Atsumu’s misery because after that he hadn’t been able to think about anything else other than greenish eyes crinkling with mirth and a sliver of pearly white teeth for the rest of the day.

Days kept passing by and Osamu found himself slowly, but irrevocably, falling in love with Suna. It happened so fast but he couldn’t have denied his feelings towards the quiet brunette were way past the simple crush. Talk about falling hard and fast.

However, he was still reluctant to make a move. Their relationship as it was, was already one Osamu hardly saw himself letting go of even though it had only been two months. He felt comfortable with the other man. He didn’t want to risk it for something as flimsy as a romantic relationship. It had never brought him anything good in the past, anyway. He’d rather wait and see than be reckless like last time. 

  
  
  


It happened one fated evening – as his drama queen of a brother liked to call it. Kita-san had come by in the middle of the afternoon and informed them the shop would close earlier. The forecast had announced heavy snowfall in the early evening and the older man had told them he didn’t want to risk them getting stuck in the shop or involved in a car accident. He may had been the owner of this flourishing business but Kita-san, and Ushijima-san for that matter, always put the well-being of their employees before anything else. These two were probably the most benevolent people Osamu had ever had the chance to encounter. 

That was why the twins found themselves in a desert coffee shop at barely 5:30pm, cleaning everything before closing up for good and going back to their shared apartment. Thick flakes of snow were falling, already covering everything with a white coat. They were trying to go as fast as they could as to not get stuck, stranded somewhere in the middle of a blizzard, because if Osamu was being honest, this snow storm was actually taking a turn for the worse. The last thing they had to do was mopping the floor and they would go. 

The bell above the door chimed all of a sudden, startling both of them and as Osamu turned around, he was met with a face that had become familiar these past couple of months. 

Suna was standing there, gloved hands rubbing up and down his arms, huge wool scarf wrapped tightly around him, up until his nose. Osamu almost smiled when he noticed the snow in his brown hair, making him look like one of their chocolate pastries when they sifted powdered sugar on top of it, but he was actually more worried by the fact that Suna was walking around in this weather.

He was about to ask him why he was here and not on his way home but the brunette cut him short, giving both him and his brother an apologetic look.

“Hey,” he managed to utter between two shivers. “You're probably about to close but I missed my bus. So I was wondering if I could wait for the next one here.”

His cheeks and the tip of his nose were bright red. The young barista almost wanted to walk over and rub his own hands against his arms to warm him up. But he couldn't exactly do that, they were far from this point so he just gave a small nod. 

“Yeah, of cours-”

Osamu was interrupted again, this time by someone yanking forcefully on the back of his sweater and before he knew it, Atsumu had dragged him to the back shop. His twin stared at him with a raised eyebrow as the door behind him closed with a quiet _click_. 

“What the fuck ‘Tsumu?” he asked, more dumbfounded than angry, rubbing a hand where the collar of his sweater had been pressed harshly against his throat.

“I should be the one askin' you that, ya idiot," he said, crossing his arms. "I don’t think any more bus are goin' to show up with how things are looking right now so he’s probably stuck in this blizzard without any form of transport. Which means, yer going to take the car, drive him home while I finish here and then you’ll come and get me so we can go home before the weather turns full “The day after tomorrow on us”, ok? It’s yer chance to finally ask him out.”

The grey haired barista looked at his twin like he had grown a second head.

“Are you dumb? If the weather gets worse, I might not be able to come back to pick ya up.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, visibly exasperated.

“So? We still need to mop the floor anyway so we wouldn’t have closed immediately either. Plus, remember Kita-san and Ushiwaka live upstairs. If ya can’t come back, I’ll just see with 'em if I can spend the night. Kita-san will understand.”

Well. He wasn't wrong. Even if it would be faster with the two of them, they did still have to clean the floor before leaving. Osamu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even if he still didn’t want to ask Suna on a date, he couldn’t deny the logic behind his brother’s words.

“I hate how yer reasoning is actually not that stupid.”

“Hey!” 

“But I won’t ask him out.”

“What? Why?” Atsumu gawked at him.

Osamu shuffled from foot to foot, uncomfortable under his twin’s stare.

“Because, Tsumu. I don’t-”

“Is this about ‘Kaashi-kun?”

Silence fell over them, Atsumu looking at him with understanding in his eyes and the young barista knew he couldn’t bullshit his way out of it so he just nodded.

“Ya need ta get passed that Samu. Keiji wasn’t for ya. He had his eyes on someone else from the start.”

“No need to rub it in my face, I know that,” the grey haired man bit back.

“No, you don’t get my _point_ ,” Atsumu whined, grabbing his shoulder before shake him brusquely. “What I’m trying to say is that Sunarin’s had his eyes set on ya, and only ya, since day one! Why do ya think he keeps coming so often? Even Omi-kun doesn’t come to see me that often!”

“That’s not-”

“Oh my god, ya bullheaded idiot! Omi told me he keeps babbling’ about you, what else do ya need?”

Osamu fell silent. That… really wasn’t what he had expected.

Maybe he had a chance after all. But there was something his brother wasn't telling him either, judging by the fact he had yet to ask for compensation. 

“What’s in it for ya, though?”

“Can’t I do something simply out of the goodness of my heart?”

There was a short pause during which Osamu observed his twin with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, ya got me,” he sighed. “How about doing my laundry for a month?"

Osamu gave him a deadpan look. He almost wanted to tell him to get lost. Key word: almost. Atsumu _was_ a pretty good wingman.

"One week," he countered.

"Three weeks."

"One."

"Ok two, last offer," Atsumu said triumphantly, popping his chin up in an attempt to look down on his brother.

"One week and I’ll make you fatty tuna onigiri."

The young barista could almost see sparkles in his brother’s brown eyes at the mention of fatty tuna. People always said Osamu was easy to convince when food was involved but they didn’t know that if you promised Atsumu anything with fatty tuna in it, he would do practically anything you tell him to.

“Ok, deal.”

“Deal. Now what?”

The blond looked at him, a highly unimpressed expression on his face. _Are you dumb?_ it seemed to say.

“And they say yer the smart one,” Atsumu sighed. He cocked his hip and rested a hand there, flicking his brother on the forehead with the other. “Now, ya dense idiot, you’re gonna make him something hot to drink so he doesn’t die of hypothermia-”

“Wow, didn’t know ya knew such big words.”

“Shut up. You’re gonna make him something warm to drink, then you’re gonna drive him home and ask him out. Simple as that. Now go get yer chocolate boyfriend before we all have to ask Kita-san to sleep in his apartment.”

Osamu snorted but did as his twin had told him, shoving his shoulder playfully on the way out.

Suna hadn’t moved an inch, still standing by the door, shaking all over. He rose his eyes from where they were looking absentmindedly at something on the floor to meet Osamu’s. There was a small frown on his face, the grey haired man noted.

“I’ll drive ya home.”

“What?” The brunette looked between him and Atsumu as the other came out of the door behind him. “But, don’t you have to-”

“He’ll drive ya home while I clean here and then he’ll come pick me up. Don’t worry Sunarin,” the blond interrupted. “I don’t want Omi-Omi strangling me because we left you to die.”

“I wasn’t asking for-”

“Scram! I have a floor to mop and yer dirtying everything!” 

Suna looked at Atsumu in surprise but didn’t say anything else after that. The grey haired barista quickly made a hot chocolate for his friend and put it in a small cup, before grabbing his coat and car keys from the back room. When he extended it towards the freezing brunette, Suna took it eagerly, gloved hands wrapping around the cup, and raised it up to his nose, sighing happily as he closed his eyes.

“You didn’t have to,” he whispered, throwing a glance at Osamu.

The young man gave him a sweet smile.

“Can’t have ya freezing to death, now, can we?”

Suna just sipped on his hot chocolate in response.

“Alright. Let’s go before ‘Tsumu kicks us out with his mop.”

The taller man nodded and Osamu grabbed the handle of the door, yanking it open. The sudden rush of air that entered the shop then made the young man bury his face into the collar of his coat, shoulders up to his ears a he squinted his eyes. Saying the temperature outside was freezing cold would be an understatement.

“Close the door, you twat! I’m freezing my balls off!” came the screeching voice of his brother.

Stilling himself, he exited the shop, Suna in tow, walking as fast as he could towards his car. They were lucky he was parked only a few meters down the street. The doors unlocked with a quiet sound and they both scrambled inside, eager to take shelter from the unforgiving weather. Starting the car, Osamu turned on the heating system to its maximum, hoping the cabin would heat up quickly. He looked at the brunette next to him just in time to see him bite the tip of one of his glove’s fingers, pulling on it to take it off before placing his hand in front of the air vent, the other still securely wrapped around his cup.

“Who knew Tsumu liked to clean that much,” he said with a small huff after a few seconds.

Next to him, Suna downed the rest of his hot chocolate and licked the remnants off his lips before answering with a knowing smirk.

“That’s Kiyoomi’s influence.”

“Good influence.”

They both let out a laugh at that, Osamu’s smile lingering on his lips as he looked at Suna exhale deeply, burying himself into his seat and wrapping his arms around himself.

“Ok, let’s get ya home. I don’t want ‘Tsumu nagging at me because I took too long. Seatbelt on, please.”

Suna gave a short nod, telling Osamu his address. They spent most of the drive in silence, the soft buzzing of the heating system and the radio the only source of noise in the cabin. Suna didn’t live that far from the coffee shop, barely ten minutes by car. The streets were completely empty because of the weather, safe from a few cars. Probably people going home like them. The only inconvenience, if he could call it that way, were the few traffic lights.

They were waiting at one when Suna suddenly started rummaging through his coat’s pocket for a moment before brandishing triumphantly some chocolate toffee.

“Want one?”

Glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes, Osamu started driving again as the light turned green.

“No thanks.”

“Your loss,” Suna shrugged, popping a second one into his mouth and causing Osamu to snort.

“Ya sure do like chocolate a lot, huh?”

Suna then looked at him with a pout then.

“It’s my comfort food. Sue me.”

It was silent again after that. Osamu’s grip tightened on the steering wheel as he tried to come up with a way to ask Suna out. It was a lot harder than he had expected. But then again, he _should_ have expected it. He should have known his brain would make him feel antsy by reminding him how the last time he had risked a good friendship by hoping for more it had ended terribly wrong. Osamu could still remember, as clear as day, the uncomfortable distance Keiji had put between them the moment he had uttered the words. He didn’t want to see that pitiful look directed at him ever again.

_Sunarin’s had his eyes set on ya, and only ya, since day one._

_Yeah, thanks for that one Tsumu. Still doesn’t tell me how to ask him out without makin’ a fool of myself._

Time was running out as they approached Suna’s apartment complex and the young man felt antsier by the seconds. _This is not gonna end well_ , he thought.

“Here we are,” he announced parking the car in front of the main door.

He let the engine running in case he had to flee the scene to preserve his dignity. Next to him, Suna took off his seat belt but didn’t move any further. He had a pensive look on his face. When he turned towards Osamu, mouth open as if he wanted to say something, he stopped, closing his mouth and frowning a little. Greenish eyes roamed over Osamu’s feature. The barista almost wanted to squirm under the scrutiny of this calculating gaze but met it headfirst anyway, answering to it with one of his own trademark blank face.

The brunette seemed to find something positive because his gaze softened as he averted his eyes, actually speaking this time when he opened his mouth.

“Hey, while you’re still here, I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometimes. You know, like…”

“Like a date?”

Suna’s eyes snapped to his, boring into him, uncertain.

“Yeah. Like a date.”

Osamu could feel his cheeks being gradually split by the widest grin that had ever graced his face, unable to stop it from growing bigger and bigger.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

The other man exhaled deeply, as if he had been holding his breath the whole time. And maybe he had been after all. Everything that came after unfolded too quickly for Osamu to register on time. Suna leaned over the console to peck him on the lips before retreating and swiftly getting out of the car. The grey haired man sat still, confused expression on his face as he stared after the other man’s form.

Suna went to close the door but changed his mind at the last second, reopening it wide enough so he could bow down and poke his head inside the car.

“I’ll ask Kiyoomi for your number so you don’t have to ask Atsumu for mine.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Osamu with a growing warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest he already couldn’t get enough of. It had gone… way more smoothly than anything the young man could have come up with. He was elated. Now he just had to make sure his brother wouldn’t try to meddle when Sakusa would inevitably ask for Osamu’s number.

Speaking of Atsumu… The young man took out his phone to shoot a text to his twin to tell him he was coming back to pick him up, noticing he had received several messages already. Four from Atsumu and one from-

He gulped loudly, opening them one after the other.

**From Copy/paste:**

samu kita-san came downstairs

come pick me up plz

hes scary when hes mad

samuuuuuu i dont wanna die move ur ass

**From Fox-san:**

Osamu, come pick your bother up, please.

Osamu was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
